realminescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Exploration key riddle solutions
Note that the locations below are discontinued, as keys are no longer featued in Minescape. These article is kept for historical purposes. For the article related to Beacons, click here. # You'd find me first if you try one of the most unwanted skills. -897 71 453 # A white curtain covers the west, but I stay loyal next to bed. -273 75 -99 # Turtle turtle in the river, turtle turtle now you're stuck. -740 69 342 # I await for my friends to come, to help me at my comp. I want to start a new group, what do you call it a Cl... -557 69 908 # Yoho! I am here beneath the deck where the plundered goods are stored. With our sails so green we continue to raid all night. -349 66 762 # South west on fountain square, pretty close to the fishing town. -853 69 986 # Catching dust at the top of this residence, the shadow of arms pass by. -979 98 1178 # Next to the clothing store I await in the spewing liquid -998 67 132 # To find me you should look near wool. A place of feathers, that should do. -512 69 276 # I overlook how man slaughter man. On the other side the sand, so peaceful and fair. -392 92 -136 # This tower is too small for the city! I can see the barbarians coming! -950 79 354 # The black smoke makes me almost disappear, this place of metal and hope helps support the defense of my beloved city. -695 70 676 # GRAAARGGHHH is what the owner of this house says, but few fish caught close help still his hunger. -996 69 573 # A path of diamond leads to my royal spot. -143 78 -29 # The look, the view. i can see my people. the moat keeps me safe. -698 89 872 # To be found next to these crops, lit up from above. Oh the smell of pumpkins, it's what I love. -616 69 690 # With everything antique and art, I enjoy watching the folks smite while they leave. -1052 72 96 # Rotting away in 4 by 4, i watch the souls perish of the crooked -421 73 488 # As i provide the meals of many, an oven will make it ready. A breeze shall keep me going. -605 81 351 # The goods of the working apples wheat and lemons. And they all go here, to farm, to sell, to store. -574 69 813 # SPAAAAAACCCEE. -722 58 422 # In this ancient source of drinking water, druids neglected me over the ages. -1171 63 1174 # As the water squabbles I provide my feathery friends with food. -565 69 192 # At the back of where the wild men eat, hide on the outside, under the floor. -1030 69 608 # Between the mist, the moist and the moss, an abandoned structure i shall guard. -198 70 246 # I see stocks and shares flowing around from above i look at the filthy world of money. -1104 73 312 # Such a messy place. But i get those white dudes who come to me for water. -807 69 946 # Enter east, then go south. i shall hide in the masses of the city. -871 70 247 # I am over 65 million years old. -138 69 10 # Across the wall it's dangerous they said. So that's why I stick close to town, but still, across the wall. (BROKEN) # People come to me to satisfy their dry thirst -433 72 -28 # A dragon could have done this, or a teen with fireworks. Anyways, our defences are open! -780 69 1050 # Newbies visit this cumbled place, to fight of those pesky green faced. -419 73 107 # I hide behind the bushes. as the people throw their rotten leftovers at the outcasts. -901 70 173 # Stacked amongst my brothers, waiting to access the open dry. -71 70 -73 # A neglected bank, but so useful for miners. Here is a reminder, it's lonely in the attic. -787 73 1021 # Between the stacks of horse food, I watch the people pass by, Sometimes I even drive. -958 70 226 # Why do you fall so much here, like, is the red scaring you, or is it the shiny knights. -810 69 800 # A beam of light marks my location. -1188 88 245 # Despair is what they say is near, when you cross the ditch. But I'll keep selling my white and grey. -1214 69 626 # A shallow pool on the outer edge, like paradise, with tropical trees. -648 75 -157 # Do you really want to pass over me? I mean, those people are pretty wild. -952 67 533 # snoiprcs esoht etah I -668 73 -41 # In the darkness I await, Near the house of horror and hate. -723 72 565 # At the far north of the grand city I play with the rocks, they are only friends. -962 71 43 # In the deep underground, below the yew of ye' olde town. I hid in the sewer, just out of reach. -1190 54 461 # Walked over by the masses, I hide beneath what goes up. -374 71 240 Category:Guides